


you used to dream about fires

by sophwrites



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lachlan turns up wielding a captured Rebecca and a gun, M/M, Second wedding day, Siege of the pub 2.0, and the boys think they're going to lose each other, just in time for Robert and Aaron's wedding reception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophwrites/pseuds/sophwrites
Summary: Sometimes you’ve got to lose people, so that they can find their way back to you.Or: Robert and Aaron were having the best second wedding day ever, until they weren’t.





	you used to dream about fires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HaleyDingle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyDingle/gifts).



> This is set on their second wedding day, assuming that there is a sort of Robron/Lachlan showdown. If you are triggered by people being shot, violence, blood, or fire, then I suggest you don't read this. Song title comes from the song Forest Fire by Brighton.
> 
> This is for [Haley](http://aarondingel.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr! Hope you like it my darling. And thank you to [Claudia](http://inloveamateursatbest.tumblr.com/) for the advice and [Holly](http://howellobrien.tumblr.com/) and [Gemma](http://blondhairedking.tumblr.com/) for the encouragement <3

It had been beautiful.

Everything Aaron could have dreamt of— the best day of his life, quite frankly.

They’d been married outside. It had been a crisp October day, not too cold either. Aaron didn’t usually notice details like that, but when getting married to the love of your life, he thought it was funny which details stuck with him. The air so sharp it almost hurt to breathe. The silver sheen of his cufflinks. The light blue underside of his dark blue tie.

There had been a wedding trellis with pink flowers, two grooms in suits on top of the cake, and more balloons than he could count. A gurgling baby, two cheeky sisters and an army of overbearing Dingles.

Aaron wouldn’t have had it any other way.

He’d been nervous, beforehand. Nothing to do with self-doubt. Not this time around. Just nervous excitement to finally be legally married to his husband. It didn’t negate their first wedding, in Aaron’s opinion. This just made it concrete.

Final.

They had their family, they’d been there when the two had exchanged vows. They’d been there to see them both cry at the altar, even though they’d bet each other they wouldn’t.

Been there when Aaron and Robert promised their lives to each other, all over again.

Aaron was tearing up just thinking about it, couldn’t stop himself. He’d slow danced once with his husband to their not-song in the pub, hit like whiplash with a wicked sense of déjà vu. It was overwhelming, all these feelings rushing back to him, but he embraced them. Revelled in them.

They’d got him to where he was today.

As he watched his husband, Robert with one arm wrapped tightly around Vic and a pint in his other hand, Aaron couldn’t help but smile. Robert was wearing a maroon suit, one of Aaron’s new favourites, and he looked happy. Relaxed. Easy. Robert had a slow smile on his face that had made Aaron lick his own lips in anticipation.

There was something about this man. Something Aaron found so inexplicable, yet so wonderful.

They’d caught eyes from across the room and Robert’s had brightened, shining as he extracted himself from his sister and made his way toward Aaron. With Robert placing his pint on the bar, Aaron remembered he’d wrapped both arms around Robert’s waist in greeting, ducking his head with a shy smile.

“So, what’s my husband doing over here all by himself then?” Robert had asked. “That won’t do, not at all.”

“Just admirin' the view,” Aaron had said, smirking. “You’re not half bad, you.”

“You’re a charmer, you know that?”

“Unlike you.”

“Oi,” Robert had laughed. Oh, how Aaron loved that laugh. “You’re a git.”

“Takes one to know one.”

“I see how it is. Thought you were supposed to be Mr Sugden now, not Mr Snarky?”

“In your dreams,” Aaron had grinned, unable to stop himself.

“Oh, most definitely.”

They’d leant in for a kiss then, all soft touches and pliant mouths, and that’s when it had happened.

The first scream.

  
  
  
  


“Lachlan— What the—” Robert’s eyes are wide, mirroring Aaron’s. Lachlan doesn’t seem to care and shoots his shotgun at the ceiling of the pub.

“Get down,” he barks, “If you know what’s good for you, then get down.”

People are screaming, unable to look at Lachlan or Rebecca, who is bound and gagged and has been dragged inside by Lachlan.

“Hey now,” Robert tries to soothe him, eyes darting to Rebecca as Aaron stands solidly behind him. His husband. On their wedding day.

_ Why is nothing ever easy?  _ Aaron thinks.

“We can sort this out, whatever it is,” Robert says, “You know we can.”

“No, we can’t,” Lachlan says firmly, aiming the gun directly at Robert. “Get on your knees.”

Robert turns to look at Aaron, assessing from the look on his husband’s face that this is serious, not one of Lachlan’s games that usually, they both know they can play better. This is not a situation that they’re going to get out of easily.

“Don’t look at him,” Lachlan calls, and both men turn back around to face their captor. “He doesn’t have the answers. I do. So, you better look to me from now on. Now, I’ll say it again: get on your knees.”

“You’re so lucky Belle isn’t here to see this,” Aaron mutters and kneels, gently tugging at Robert’s elbow to get him to do the same. “She’d kill you.”

“That’s funny,” Lachlan laughs. “I thought it was me that was going to be killing you.”

He’s got this maniacal glint in his eyes that Aaron doesn’t like. It’s stronger than usual, and the fact that he’s accompanied by a seemingly imprisoned Rebecca is filling Aaron with a sense of dread that he doesn’t want to admit. It’s low in his stomach and tight, and it has Aaron silently reaching for Robert’s hand. He finds it and gets some small comfort from the fact that Robert is clinging on just as tightly as he is.

“Aww, look at that everybody,” Lachlan says with a tight smile, gesturing vaguely to their linked hands, “So cute. They’re so _cute_ , aren’t they? Just adorable. I’m so glad I got to see this, on your wedding day. So nice.”

“What the hell are you _doing?_ ” Robert hisses, not letting go of Aaron’s hand despite the taunting. “We haven’t seen you in weeks and now you show up with a prisoner and a gun. What are you, deranged?”

Aaron wants to roll his eyes, but doesn’t. Robert has such a way of inadvertently provoking people. Most of the time it’s funny. Harmless. In this situation though, Aaron knows one wrong word could get them both killed.

“No Robert,” Lachlan actually does roll his eyes as he speaks. “I’m just here to give you what you deserve. Because I’ve realised something, over these past few weeks.”

“Oh yeah?” Robert says challenging, but Aaron knows better. He can feel his Robert’s hands shaking, tremors like an earthquake radiating from his husband. “What’s that, then?”

“Everything, _everything_ bad that’s happened to me in my life—it’s because of you.”

Anger is rolling off Lachlan in waves and Aaron feels the force of it like he’s stuck in the current.

“Oh, this _again_ ,” Robert sighs and shifts. He’s finding it hard to stay on his knees, Aaron can tell. He wants to smirk, but he knows it’s entirely inappropriate. Robert has to put a pillow under his knees now, when they’re getting intimate. Aaron always smirks and says _old man_ , but then Robert threatens to leave him high and dry, so Aaron wisely shuts his mouth.

“It’s true,” Lachlan continues, looking at Rebecca in warning as if to say _stay put and stay quiet._ “It all leads back to you.”

Aaron looks at her, really looks at her and feels a pang in his chest. She looks awful, dirty and rake thin, like she hasn’t eaten properly in weeks. Her eyes are wide and haunted looking, and Aaron has to look away. As he does, something clicks inside his head and leans forward, quietly whispering in Robert’s ear.

“I think we know where Rebecca’s really been this whole time.”

The realisation dawns on Robert, Aaron can see it in the hardening of his eyes as he kneels next to his husband.

“I don’t understand,” Robert says simply. “Have you had her this whole time?” He asks, gesturing toward the mother of his child.

“Rebecca?” Lachlan answers nonchalantly, as if talking about the weather. “Had to. She was becoming a danger to herself, and more importantly, me. Especially after I’d told her everything I’d done, couldn’t just let her go spouting her mouth off, now could I?”

Rebecca’s shaking her head violently, making little keening sounds behind her gag that make Aaron wince.

“There, there,” Lachlan continues, taking his eyes off the married couple to briefly spare his aunt a glance. “It’s not been all bad, you got to see Seb, didn’t you?”

“ _What?_ ” Robert all but shrieks. “When the hell did that happen?”

“Never let me look after your kids, Rob,” Lachlan smirks, “I’m a terrible babysitter.”

Robert is still shaking, but this time with rage. Aaron can feel his husband wanting to lash out, so he speaks, unsure what else to do.

“Why have you come back now? What’s the point?”

“The point, _Aaron,_ ” Lachlan looks pointedly at him, “Is that she tried to escape. Got quite far, too. But keeping her locked up, well. That’s not good enough. So, I realised something. I had to take this back to its roots. To the beginning. She has to go, and so does Robert. He started all this, brought us to Emmerdale in the first place. Everything that’s happened, it’s because of _him_ , and he needs to pay.”

Robert and Lachlan are glaring at each other fiercely, and Aaron can feel the pressure mounting in the hand that’s still clinging to Robert’s.

This isn’t the first time Lachlan’s held a gun, and they all know it. He’s more than capable of using it, and Aaron doesn’t want to risk it.

Doesn’t want any of his family to get hurt.

Aaron can feel it in the air, the tension, smell it in the remnants of the gunshot, see it in the bloodshot eyes of Lachlan. Aaron isn’t sure what the younger man is going to do next, and that scares him down to his core.

Catching his mother’s eyes, he sees his own terror reflected back at him. Chas is cradling her stomach, a habit she’s had for ages now. Paddy has his arm around her and they both stare at Aaron, bewildered and frightened. Liv’s with them too, holding Seb, and Aaron’s heart aches.

Lachlan is threating his family, and he despises him for it.

“Get _out,_ ” Lachlan says suddenly. Everyone stays put, too afraid to move. “I mean it, everyone but Robert, _out!_ ” Looking at Robert, he continues, “I need you to know what I’ve done, what you’ve _made_ me do, and then I need you to go.”

“Go,” Robert says solemnly, looking at all their guests who had beaming smiles on their faces not ten minutes ago. “Please, go. I’ll deal with this. I don’t want anyone to get hurt because of me.”

He hangs his head and people start to creep past Lachlan as he reloads his shotgun. Chas stays put, unsure what to do. _Go,_ Aaron tells her, and hopes she hears all his unspoken words: _it’s okay. I love you. Protect our family._

She takes Liv gently by the shoulder and Liv cries, “I don’t want to leave Aaron, _no,_ I _won’t!_ ”

“It’s alright,” Lachlan says calmly, having the audacity to smile. “Aaron’s going too, I only want Robert.”

“No way in hell,” Aaron says firmly and shoulders his way in front of Robert. “You want him, you’ll have to get through me first, you little psycho.”

Lachlan looks at Aaron in a measured way. Considering him. It’s like Aaron can see the little gears turning in Lachlan’s head—there’s no way he’ll get his chance to monologue at Robert without Aaron, but he didn’t come here to kill Aaron either.

So, is it worth it to let him stay?

“Fine,” Lachlan allows. “As Rebecca’s knows, I’m not without mercy. I can be kind. You can stay. Give Robert, I don’t know,” he says, pinching the bridge of his nose with the hand not holding the gun, “moral support, or whatever. Just get the rest of your pathetic family out of here.”

Lachlan’s either forgotten about Seb or doesn’t care enough to stop them when Aaron ushers his family out of the pub with pleading eyes and silent _I love you’s_.

“What are you _doing?_ ” Robert hisses at Aaron. “Get out of here, while you still can. He’s gone mental… I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Aaron stares into the whites of Robert’s eyes. Sees the fear. Feels it like an electric shock when he grabs Robert’s hands. “I’m not leavin’ ya. Not now. Not ever. And definitely not with this nutter. You’re not gonna change my mind, so just let me help you, and we might get out of this alive.”

The severity of Aaron’s statement knocks Robert back, almost as if he’s been physically winded.

“I’m stayin’”, Aaron says, and his eyes are pleading, “Remember what we promised?”

Robert does.

  
  
  
  


It had been at the hospital, after the carbon monoxide poisoning. Aaron had been scared to death when he’d found Liv and Robert unconscious in their home, petrified and frantic as he’d dialled for an ambulance.

He’d spent all night at the hospital, clinging to Robert’s hand. It had only been when his husband had woken up that Aaron had relaxed, tried to play it cool, act nonchalant, when really, he’d been terrified.

In a quiet moment, when it’s just the two of them and the only sound besides their breathing is Robert’s heartrate monitor bouncing off the walls, Aaron cries.

Robert looks aghast, reaching out for Aaron’s hand. “What’s wrong?”

“Don’t you ever do anything like that to me again,” Aaron mutters into his other hand. “You scared me half to death!”

“I didn’t mean to,” Robert offers. His voice has gone all wobbly, like a crying child, and this is what makes Aaron look at him, his own flow of silent tears pouring.

“I know, but I’m never leavin' you alone like that again. Not when you need me. You’re not allowed to go anywhere, alright?”

Aaron knows this comes out forcefully. Aggressively, even. All Robert does is smile and squeeze his hand tightly.

“I won’t. Promise.”

“Yeah?”

“’Course.”

“And I promise to be there for you, no matter what. I don’t wanna lose you, Robert. Not again. Not ever.”

“You won’t.”

  
  
  
  


“This is sweet an’ all,” Lachlan interrupts them, bringing them both out of their reverie. They stop staring at each other and both their heads turn to him. “But we need to talk. And then I’ll put you out of your misery.”

Neither man says a word.

“Get on the ground, and _don’t_ try to run. Because I will hurt you. And I’ll hurt Rebecca. And Seb, if I have to. And then you won’t be there to stop it.”

Robert looks like he’s got bile rising in his throat the more Lachlan speaks. “You’re tellin’ me you’d threaten a baby? Your own cousin?” Lachlan shrugs. “You’re _sick_.”

“Maybe so,” Lachlan chuckles. “But at least I can see things for what they are. Unlike you.”

“What does that even mean?” Aaron wonders aloud, confused. He sits down against the outside of the bar, arms resting on tucked up knees and Robert follows suit. They’re opposite Rebecca now, both looking at her with pained eyes and she closes hers, unable to bare it.

Lachlan is barricading the front doors, locking them in. Aaron reckons it’d take at least a few minutes to get past the chairs and other obstacles Lachlan’s putting in the way. It’s like he’s planned this, all of it, right down to the last detail.

The thought makes Aaron want to vomit.

Once they’re sufficiently trapped, _although we could still get out the back,_ Aaron thinks, Lachlan sits down, next to Rebecca, but he’s on a chair whilst they’re on the ground.

_ That probably makes him feel superior _ . Aaron scoffs at his own thoughts.

He’s got the gun between his legs and he’s looking thoughtful, and Aaron can’t believe they’re in this situation. After _everything_ , it’s them versus Lachlan all over again.

“I lied to you, before,” Lachlan starts, but Robert interrupts him.

“That’s a surprise.”

“ _Shut up!_ ” Lachlan screeches and both Aaron and Robert are taken aback. “Just—Just shut up. God. You never shut up, do you? You _never_ know just when to… When to keep your big mouth _shut_.”

Aaron would be inclined to agree, under different circumstances.

As it is, his mouth forms a grim line and he can feel the murder in his own eyes. He nudges Robert and his husband nods slightly, relenting.

“That’s good. Listen to lover boy, he knows what to do. God, I still can’t believe you two are together. Having to pretend to be part of your poxy, weird little family, just for Belle’s sake. It’s disgusting, the way you ruined my family’s lives and didn’t even _care_.”

“You’re one to talk about weird families,” Aaron mutters under his breath and gets a glare from Robert for the trouble. If Robert has to stay quiet, then so does Aaron. Luckily, Lachlan doesn’t seem to have heard, just goes on with his own trail of thought.

“It’s so easy, now, Robert. To lie to you I mean,” Lachlan has a wicked grin as he continues, “You’ve gone soft. Lost your touch. You don’t notice anything, so wrapped up in being a family man. It’s _pathetic_. You think that’ll last? Never.”

Lachlan’s laughing now and the only thing that stops Aaron wringing the little bastard’s neck is the gun pointed straight at his husband.

He doesn’t care about risking his own life, but he does care about Robert’s.

“No Robert,” Lachlan goes on, relishing in his chance to monologue, “You’re just like me. Everything we touch, we destroy. And you know what? It’s _fun_. It feels good to have so much power.”

“You’re _disturbed_ ,” Robert spits and the look of disgust on his face mirrors the sentiment of his words.

“We’re the same,” Lachlan says again and shrugs, “It’s just the way it is.”

“What’d you lie about?” Aaron asks, his brain whirring.

He wants to keep him talking. Get him speaking so much he forgets himself, forgets where he is. That might give Aaron enough time to figure out a plan, or at least stall him long enough until the police show up.

Aaron internally rolls his eyes at that thought. Whenever it’s _his_ family that’s done something wrong, the police are there in a shot. Whenever it’s them that’s actually _in_ trouble, they like to take their sweet bloody time. _Typical_.

“About the car crash.”

Both Aaron’s and Robert’s ears perk up at this, like animals listening out for predators.

“Oh, that’s got your attention hasn’t it?” Lachlan’s got this awful grin. Mangled, almost. Like he never quite grasped how to smile, or maybe he’s just incapable.

“It wasn’t Rebecca. She didn’t cause the crash.”

It haunts Aaron more than he cares to admit.

“It was me.”

“How?” Robert asks, and Aaron can tell he’s remembering back to all his suspicions. Remembering _Liv’s_ suspicions. God, they’d all been idiots. _Aaron_ had been an idiot.

“Grabbed the steering wheel,” Lachlan says as if it’s the simplest thing in the world. “You see, Mum was trying to take me away from Belle. From the only good thing in my life. I didn’t like that.”

“So you _killed_ her?” Robert cries incredulously.

“Well, it wasn’t meant to happen like that,” Lachlan looks a touch nervous now, guilt creeping in. Aaron knows pushing this admission might be their out and keeps that in mind. “But she—God, she was just like you, Robert. She just wouldn’t _shut up_. And I was sick of her. So I grabbed the steering wheel, drove the car right in front of that truck. I killed her, and I killed Granddad too. Would have been better if I’d got Rebecca as well,” he pauses to look at her, “But I suppose at least she could take the blame for me, that was useful.”

“You’re mental,” Aaron’s voice is aghast.

“No,” Lachlan counters. “This makes it all sound like it was planned, but it wasn’t. I did what I had to do. I _had_ to do it.”

“No, you didn’t,” Aaron says seriously, “You didn’t have to do that, or this, now. It’s got nothing to do with Robert. You’re just blamin’ it on him because you can’t accept what _you’ve_ done!”

“Careful there, Aaron,” Lachlan moves the gun to point at him instead. “I’d be careful what you say to me, if I were you.”

“Leave him out of this,” Robert replies sternly, and Aaron is boring a glare into the side of his husband's head. He’s trying to protect him, and Robert isn’t letting him.

“Now really isn’t the time for a lover’s tiff,” Lachlan mocks them, pouting, “So why don’t both of you just shut up and let me do the talking?”

“Like hell,” Aaron mumbles, but acquiesces after that.

“So: Mum and Granddad. Gone,” he says it with the reckless abandon only a psychopath can. Aaron’s mouth twists in disgust. “You’ll be sad about this one though. You see, he wasn’t an accident either.”

Robert’s eyes widen. “Gerry—” he chokes out, “—you killed Gerry.”

“Ding ding ding!” Lachlan pats the side of his own leg in time with his words and his face looks alive. Aaron hates it. “Ten points to Robert, well _done_. You _are_ good _._ Maybe you haven’t lost your touch after all—you’ve just become too much of a doormat to use it.”

“Shut your mouth, Lachlan,” Robert snaps at him and clenches his right fist, left hand reaching for Aaron’s in a silent gesture of defiance.

Aaron’s seething. Can feel the fury rising inside him like a balloon on the verge of being filled with too much air. He’s gritting his teeth in a way he hasn’t done for years and he feels _ill._ Ill with the thought of it.

The thought of Gerry, dying alone at the hands of Lachlan.

“You’re _twisted_ ,” Aaron bites out. He feels wild, like an animal. He wants to grab Lachlan by the throat and never let him go, crush him until he can’t breathe. Maybe then he’d understand the weight sitting on Aaron’s chest, the acrimony rising within him. “How could you do that to him? I thought you two were meant to be best _friends?_ ”

“I don’t have friends,” Lachlan admits carelessly, “And he found out. About Mum and Granddad. So, he had to go.”

“You got shit scared and killed him in cold blood more like!”

Aaron can’t contain himself, even though he can feel Robert’s hand tighten around his own in silent warning. He squeezes back in apology, but can’t stop the way his mouth wants to run.

“You took an innocent life, because you can’t deal with what a scumbag you really are! You’re the pathetic one—you think it makes you big, do you? Swannin’ around with all this blood on your hands. It’s revoltin’, and Belle will never love you after this.”

“Shut up—shut _up_ ,” Lachlan cries.

Aaron knows he’s hit the sweet spot now. “That’s right. You’re a _disgrace_. What, you think Belle will be impressed with this? With _you?_ You’re _nothin’_. Nothin’ to her and you’ll be nothing when you’re gone.”

“ _Stop talking!_ ” He shoots his gun at the ceiling once more, and plaster reins down around him. He’s gotten to his feet and so has Aaron, Robert scrambling up behind him. Rebecca’s pushing herself further into the corner and still has her eyes closed, whimpering.

“You’re unbalanced,” Robert agrees, seeing what Aaron sees: their opportunity to overpower him. “The only way you can salvage this now, the _only_ way to make this better, is to stop. Just—just hand over the gun. Let Rebecca go. We can work this out.”

“Work this _out?_ ” Lachlan questions, octaves rising. “There’s nothing else I can _do_. There’s no other way! Robert. _You_ did this to me! You made me this way! You got with mum, cheated on her with Rebecca—cheated on her with _Aaron_. You left our family in pieces and _still_ kept coming back for more. All you wanted was to take everything away from us. You never cared, you never wanted us. Me.”

“What you did isn’t Robert’s fault,” Aaron grunts, “You did all of this, all by yourself!”

“I had to!”

“No you didn’t!” Aaron cries. His voice is raising now, getting louder and louder. He can feel Robert’s nervous energy, but he can’t stop himself. He won’t let Lachlan talk down to Robert like this, to try and make him feel guilty. Not now, not on their wedding day.

“I did—I didn’t have a choice!”

Aaron’s eyes nearly pop out of his head. Robert is frantically pulling on his arm now, but it’s like he can’t feel anything. He’s so high off of Lachlan’s revelations that he just needs to get back at him in some way. “ _Of course_ you did! But you made all the wrong choices, just like you always do! You _never_ know when to quit, always hurtin' people around you—”

“—Stop it—”

“—s'like you’re incapable of stopping, like you can’t _help_ yourself—”

“—I’m warning you!—”

“—You love it don’t ya? Love what a little freak you are, probably enjoy thinkin' about how you killed your own family—”

“—No, _no_ —”

“—Belle will never love you after this, you’ll be alone, you’ll have no one—”

“ _NO!”_

There’s a ringing in Aaron’s ears. Time slows down and he can’t feel his fingers, all of a sudden. It’s like he’s moving in slow motion. He’s just got time to glance at Robert, tuning out Lachlan’s agonised screams in the background.

Robert’s eyes are wide. So impossibly wide. Aaron loves those eyes. They’re darting down to his lower stomach, left side and Aaron can’t understand it. Why isn’t Robert looking back at him?

Then Aaron looks down.

“Aaron!”

  
  
  
  


_ Aaron!  _

Aaron feels like his world’s caving in on itself and he’s peaceful, all at once. He can feel himself fall, someone scrabbling to cushion his head with their hand. He can hear screaming, shoving and pulling.

He’s in and out, like the tide and he feels split in all directions.

He can hear someone crying out his name.

_ Aaron, wake up!  _

It’s frantic. Desperate.

He’s in pain, he knows that. So much pain.

_ Aaron, please!  _

It’s important. He can tell that much. He’s got to wake up. Don’t succumb to this feeling.

_ Aaron. I love you. Please.  _

  
  
  
  


“ _Fuck,”_ Aaron feels his head banging and the pain in his left side is threatening to crack him in half. He feels hot, extraordinarily hot. Struggling against his own body, he forces his eyes open, and nearly faints at the sight before him.

Robert’s kneeling in front of him, Aaron still in the same place against the outside edge of the bar that he’d been previously. There’s glass everywhere around them, half of a bottle covered in blood lying limply on the floor. Robert’s got blood dripping down the side of his face and neck, leaking onto his beautiful white shirt.

Aaron might be out of it, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out his husband’s been glassed.

Robert’s looking off to the left slightly. His eyes are at Aaron’s eyeline, but they don’t want to meet. He doesn’t seem like he’s breathing, paralysed, one hand against Aaron’s side and the other pressed against the ground.

Aaron can’t tell if he imagined the voice calling him back from the darkness, but he doesn’t think so. Robert was here, and now he’s not. Not really.

It’s only then that Aaron registers the smell of burning.

“Robert, _Robert,_ ” his voice is going hoarse, smoke clinging to his lungs. “Robert what’s happened? Where’s Lachlan?”

Robert doesn’t respond, blankly staring past Aaron, unmoving. Aaron can see the fire reflected in Robert’s eyes and he feels sick.

“Robert! _Answer_ me, Robert. What’s happening?”

Aaron knows what’s happening. He knows the pub is on fire, alcohol fuelling the flames licking up the walls. The air is acrid, Aaron is bleeding out, but the only thing he cares about is Robert.

“Robert can ya hear me?”

There’s tears forming in Aaron’s eyes now, spilling over. He’s not sure which is worse, the ache in his side or the ache in his heart. Robert’s mesmerised by the fire, a look of pure terror written across his features and Aaron just doesn’t know what to do.

“I swear to _God_ Robert. You better answer me.”

Aaron struggles to move and gathers the strength for one good, hard shove of Robert’s shoulder.

“ _Robert!_ ”

Robert gasps like he’s been underwater for ages and he’s just breaking the surface. His eyes go as wide as dinner plates and finally, _finally_ meet Aaron’s.

“You—you, no. Aaron, _shit_ Aaron, you’ve been _shot._ ”

It’s not like Aaron hasn’t figured it out for himself, but hearing it out loud is still a shock.

“Where’s Lachlan?” Aaron gasps, shifting and pulling at his wound.

“No, don’t move,” Robert’s hand that’s covering the injury pushes down harder and Aaron hisses “Sorry, sorry… I don’t—I can’t—”

“It’s okay Robert, s’gonna be alright,” Aaron mutters.

“No, _no_ , Aaron, he—” Robert chokes, “He’s gone. He—He took Rebecca with him. He shot you and he started—started _screaming_ at me, but I just didn’t care. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. You fell backwards, but I managed to catch you and then he just— _bottled_ me whilst my back was turned.”

“Robert…”

It’s like he can’t seem to stop. “And then we got in a fight and he went behind the bar. I… He got the jump on me and managed to push me over. He was dragging Rebecca around like a rag doll, just kept telling her she’ll be next and then he—the match—it all happened so fast.”

Robert’s crying now. Full on, snotty nose crying, and Aaron feels like doing the same. They’re trapped, both front entrances barricaded, the back inaccessible and the pub is going up in smoke. Aaron can’t move, not even if he wanted to, not even if he could crawl on his hands and knees.

And Robert.

He’s so stricken. Doesn’t look like he’s even in the same room as Aaron anymore. Like he’s looking back at a different time.

“Robert, come back to me.”

Robert looks at him again, away from the fire.

“I don’t know what to do.”

Robert’s voice is small, like a child. Aaron vividly flashes back to two years ago, underwater. The car. How Robert had stayed calm for him, and how Aaron’s got to do the same now.

He takes a deep breath and wills himself to stop crying.

“We’ve got to go, Robert. Can you move anything by the doors?”

Robert shakes his head. “I’m so dizzy Aaron, I can’t—I can’t. Not again.”

_ Again?  _ Aaron thinks, not connecting the dots.

“I’m not gonna be able to save you. I couldn’t save her, and I can’t save you.”

_ Sarah _ , Aaron realises, and feels like screaming.

“Robert, we can do this, okay? But we’ve got to work together. I can’t move on my own.”

It’s not working, Robert’s not listening to him. Aaron can feel the heat of the flames getting closer and he knows they haven’t got long. He’s surprised they’ve made it this far without an explosion, if he’s honest.

“You set Andy’s caravan on fire,” Aaron says and tries to move, groaning with the pain of it and ultimately collapsing back against the outside of the bar. Maybe a topic change will bring Robert back. “Didn’t seem to bother you then.”

“That was different!” Robert cries, eyes anguished and reflecting the fire. Aaron can see the terror in them and tries not to let it bubble up inside himself. “No one could get hurt, then. It was just a fire... No one was going to die... Not like— Not like this.”

“Well, that’s a relief I suppose,” Aaron says mildly, trying to stay calm. “I should have remembered, about you and fires. I’ll keep it in mind, for the future.”

“There isn’t going to _be a future_ , Aaron!”

Robert’s crying again now, and Aaron’s trying to stop himself from crying again too. He’s been trying to be strong like Robert needs him to be. Like Robert had been when they were drowning and Aaron was sure they were never going to make it out.

There’s already tear marks on Aaron’s face, from talking Robert back into a conscious awareness. He won’t admit it, but Aaron feels as though time’s running out, like he’s entered a tunnel backwards and the light is diminishing, the walls closing in.

“How are you so calm about this!” Robert’s hands are frantic now, pressing harder on the gunshot wound, trying to curtail the blood. It hurts, but Aaron doesn’t say anything, the pain keeping him awake. “We’re going to die, Aaron... I can’t get us out of here and you can’t move... I don’t want to lose you again.”

“I know, I know,” Aaron soothes, his voice cracking and finally accepting the reality of the situation. He feels dizzy too, pressure in his head hitting him full force and it’s like he’s underwater all over again, struggling to breathe.

“I’m so sorry, Aaron, I’m so sorry.”

“What?” Aaron coughs, “Don’t be daft, what’ve you got to be sorry for?”

“This is all my fault,” Robert cries, closing his eyes and Aaron already feels like they’re slipping away from each other.

“Shut up, you idiot,” Aaron almost wants to laugh. This is insane. Here he is dying, wanting to laugh at his crying husband for being stupid. The lack of oxygen is definitely getting to his head.

“If that’s the last thing you’re gonna say to me, change it. I don’t like it,” Aaron speaks again and coughs into his right hand.

“I’m so scared, Aaron.”

Aaron knows it’s true. “I am too.”

“I’m so sorry,” Robert says again, clutching at Aaron’s right hand with his left. “I’ve let you down.”

They’re crouching opposite each other, both pushing on the gunshot wound now, covered in blood and surrounded by the roaring fire.

“Shut up, have you. Don’t be ridiculous,” Aaron winces as his side throbs. “We’re in this together. Always have been.”

“When did you get so soppy?” Robert asks, the small smile that Aaron thinks is meant to be rueful looking more like a grimace.

“It’s okay, Robert,” Aaron says instead, honestly, because it is. “We’re together and that’s… If I have to go then… I’m glad I got to spend my life with you.”

Robert’s eyes are gleaming with more unshed tears. “Me too, Aaron. Thank you, for making me happy.”

“You too,” Aaron says sincerely, and he hates the finality of this. Of accepting the inevitable. All those years he wanted to die and never did, and just when he’s got something to live for, a _family_ to live for, he’s lost it all.

“You loved me even when no one else did,” Robert sniffs and he’s so red. It’s so hot and there’s so much blood and Aaron thinks he’s going to pass out. Robert’s losing consciousness again, but this time from a lack of oxygen. He’s coughing violently and Aaron’s doing the same, every time he does his side crying out in agony.

“So did you. I—ow, _shit_ —I love you, Robert.”

Robert’s gaze is going in and out of focus and Aaron knows this is it.

“I love you too, Mr Sugden.”

“Mr Dingle,” Aaron corrects out of habit, but Robert’s already slumping forward, head coming down onto Aaron’s shoulder and pressure loosening on his open wound.

“God,” Aaron chokes out. He’s losing his sight now too, feels the flames like they’re touching his skin. Maybe they already are. “I love you, Robert,” he says again.

Those are good last words, Aaron thinks. Genuine.

They mean something to him, and there was a time in his life when nothing meant anything.

He tips his head back and closes his eyes.

Waiting.

  
  
  
  


Someone’s saying his name over and over. Like a mantra. Like a prayer.

Aaron thinks maybe he’s lost his mind.

Then he’s in so much pain, he doesn’t have to think at all.

  
  
  
  


_ Beep. Beep. Beep.  _

The noise is solid. Steady. Like a heartbeat. Aaron can’t feel his fingers, but he can _feel_ , and he jerks awake, bolts straight up like he’s been electrocuted. He pulls out several tubes in the process but doesn’t care, three pairs of eyes staring back at him.

“Robert—”

“He’s alright, love,” Chas says gently. She’s smiling softly at him and there’s tears in her eyes and he’s _alive_. “You’re alright too.”

“Thank God,” Paddy says reverently.

“Gave us a right scare,” Liv mutters, but reaches for his hand on top of the starch white hospital bedsheets. He squeezes back as tightly as he can, which isn’t very. His arms feel weightless, his whole body feels limp.

“Where’s Robert?” Aaron tries again. He’s happy to see his family, he _is_ , but he needs to see his husband. Hear his voice.

As if he’s been summoned, the door opens. Robert’s juggling three cups of coffee and there’s a water bottle tucked under his arm. He’s not even looking at Aaron, too busy with his task of putting everything down and Aaron’s drinking him in for a solid minute before Robert looks up and catches his eyes.

No one’s said anything whilst Robert’s been faffing, as if they don’t want to break the spell of the moment. Aaron’s breath catches as he meets Robert’s eyes.

“Aaron.”

“Robert.”

“Didn’t think you could get rid of me that easy, did ya?”

Then Aaron’s crying, his smile so wide it’s taking up his entire face, and Robert’s leaning down to kiss him.

It’s soft and careful and Aaron shifts on his side, breathing out a quiet _ow_ into Robert’s mouth which makes Robert pull back immediately.

The left side of Robert’s mouth quirks down in sympathy. “I know the feeling.”

“You’re like twins now!” Liv exclaims, totally too loud for Aaron right now but he’s glad at least someone’s not looking haunted under the eyes. “Matching an’ all, what with you both being shot.”

“Yeah, cheers Liv,” Aaron rolls his eyes. “What happened then?”

“We got lucky,” Robert grins. He’s got a huge cut down the left side of his face that’s had to have stitches, and Aaron knows when the shock wears off he’ll be worrying about a scar. Right now, they’re both just lucky to be alive.

“Lucky how?”

“Lucky that _Lucky_ still had a box of matches in his hand as Cain waited for him out the back, and figured out what was going on inside,” Chas looks proud of her joke and Aaron gives her a stupid smile. “You’d both passed out when the fire brigade showed up, but they managed to get to you before the pub really went up.”

“Really underwhelming, isn’t it?” Robert says as he sits on the edge of Aaron’s hospital bed, reaching for his hand and stroking his thumb softly against Aaron’s palm. “Not nearly dramatic enough for my liking.”

“Nothing ever is,” Aaron says with a weak, but cheeky smile and his hand gets a squeeze.

“We’ll leave you to it for a bit,” Chas says and moves to get up, Paddy helping her. “But not before I give my boy a big _kiss!_ ”

“ _Mum_ ,” Aaron whines and squirms away as she rounds the other side of the bed and does just that.

“Aaron, you nearly died. _Again,_ ” Chas admonishes him, “So quite frankly, I’m allowed to do whatever I like.”

With that, she goes, Paddy close behind with a wave goodbye, and Liv reluctantly follows them. She loses the moody face when she sees Aaron and Robert’s grateful smiles.

Once they’re alone, Aaron can’t help the tears pooling again. “Thought we were goners,” he says gently.

Robert blows out a big breath. “Me too… I’d… Accepted it you know? That that was it. Me and you together.”

“It was awful Robert,” and his voice sounds almost as pained as he feels, “You just passed out and I was just… Waitin’ there to die.”

His husband looks helpless, blond head shaking, _hands_ shaking, gripping Aaron like they’re never going to see each other again. “They said if it had been a minute longer, things might have been really different.”

Aaron sees the wary look in Robert’s eye. “I would’ve died.”

Robert’s mouth twists with a raw expression. “You’d lost so much blood, Aaron… I woke up in the hospital with Vic and she said you were alive, but it was touch and go. That was yesterday. I managed to get them to discharge me after they’d cleaned up the cuts and given me oxygen, but you were just… They took you in and out of surgery and we didn’t know what was going to happen.”

“I’m alright though,” Aaron says, voice small, giving Robert’s leg a comforting pat, “I’m here. _We’re_ here.”

“Somehow,” Robert shakes his head, smiling despite himself.

“You smell good for someone who looks like they slept here all night,” Aaron observes.

“Deodorant,” Robert says, laughing now. “Vic brought it, so I put it on in the gents. After smelling like lake water last time, I didn’t want to risk it. I mean, she brought a change of clothes too, but I can still smell the smoke.”

“Me too,” Aaron admits, “I think it might be that way for a while.”

They lapse into silence, playing with each other’s fingers. Robert’s looking at him with those tender eyes. He leans forward to give Aaron a gentle kiss on his forehead, his cheeks, his lips. “I sat with you all night,” Robert whispers. “Just kept sayin’ your name over and over.”

“I heard,” Aaron says, surprised, “I thought it was a dream.”

Robert’s beaming then, still so close Aaron can feel Robert’s breath on his face. “We’re married, Aaron.  We survived, and we’re married, officially.”

Aaron wants to cry again but doesn’t. He’s had enough of tears. “Thanks for sticking by me,” Aaron says and feels like he’s younger again, remembers an entirely different conversation with his mum outside the back of the pub.

“I wouldn’t leave ya Aaron, not after everything.”

Robert kisses him again and then pulls back slightly, sitting upright. “They reckon you’ll be out in a few days. That’s what they said, once you’d woken up, that is. Want to make sure you’re not ripping your stitches straight away.”

Aaron rolls his eyes. Great. “How long did it take you to recover when you got shot again? I wasn’t really paying attention.”

“Charming,” Robert smiles, “And weeks. But you’ve got me now, I’ll help ya.”

Robert’s eyes still look haunted and Aaron can’t help but want to reassure him. His thumb scratches the bed linen as he thinks about what to say, all the things he could say.

“Come here,” Aaron says eventually, and moves over without wincing, although it’s a close thing. He makes enough room for Robert to lay beside him in the bed.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, you’ve just had surgery.”

Not _I don’t want to,_ or _I’m fine, don’t worry about me._

“Shut up and get in the bed, Robert.”

His husband does as he’s told and climbs into the opposite side of the bed to Aaron’s wound, tucks his head into Aaron’s neck, careful not to jostle him too much.

“We’re gonna be alright y’know,” Aaron says gently, arm around Robert’s shoulder, “We can get through this.”

“I never realised how much the fire affected me until now…” Robert admits quietly. “I thought I’d dealt with it, but I just felt like I couldn’t move.”

“Trust me, I know what that feels like.”

Robert sighs deeply and Aaron can practically hear him thinking.

“Stop,” Aaron speaks again, “Stop thinking. Just... Hold me.”

Aaron doesn't ask for affection often, if at all, and his demand means he can feel the curve of Robert’s gentle smile against his neck, and an answering but tender squeeze of his thigh is Robert's reply. Getting married to Robert, well. It hadn’t turned out the way he’d expected at all. He’d nearly died for a start. So had his husband. A psychopathic serial killer had threatened him and his family.

But they were still here, despite all.

It was beautiful, really.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed and I hope I did everyone justice! Please tell me what you think?


End file.
